Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular use case (e.g., crypto-currencies). Example types of blockchain networks can include public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A public blockchain network is open for all entities to use the DLS and participate in the consensus process. A private blockchain network is provided for a particular entity, which centrally controls read and write permissions. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
Smart contracts can execute within blockchain networks to perform one or more functions. A smart contract can be described as a monolithic application that includes coded functions. As a monolithic application, relatively robust development operations can be required to support the smart contract (e.g., coding of each function, updates to functions resulting in updates of the entire smart contract).